creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RuckusQuantum/Farewell... For Good
“I hated myself for going, why couldn't I be the kind of person who stays?” ― Jonathan Safran Foer, Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close ---- That pretty much sums up how I feel right now. If you still don't get the quote (a part of me wishes you won't), then maybe I should blatantly say it to you: "It's about time I leave the Wiki." Yes, you read it right. Yeah, as I said, it's about time I leave Creepypasta Wiki. As much as I love to stay here and get some shit done and talk to some friends about udder weird, creepy stuff, my experience here has become so stressful and difficult I find it no longer entertaining or even helpful. If you think that's a bit farfetched, then please remember, you barely know anything about what I've been through. That might sound quite harsh and hard for you (maybe even antagonistic), but no, I'm just speaking the clear and unadulterated truth. But let's keep the negative stuff away, shall we? ---- Okay, let me begin by telling you how much the Wiki has helped me to improve both as a writer and as a real-world person. I'd personally like to thank MrDupin, Underscorre and the other grammar Nazis out there for correcting my faulty grammar and wording; you have no 'fucking idea how much you made my life easier. To Underscorre again for teaching me stuff I used to not know. EmpyrealInvective, aka ''Travis the Wikian Jerk, for deleting my old stories and being a good friend. Jay ten, aka That Creepy Guy in the Corner, aka Bastardus, for... being everything I never imagined you to be (no comment on that). Banningk1979 for being a constant supporter and a reliable friend. Raidra for being practically my sister and mother ATST (your efforts will never be forgotten). Killahawke1, aka Derek, for being the best narrator and writer the Wiki has ever had. HumboldtLycanthrope for letting us read your wonderfully terrifying stores (and for greeting me on my birthday ''';-), and all the other good stuff you've for me as well). Pokemongreen3867, aka Chris Maxim, for hiring me to make some poster for his book. ShawnHowellsCP for giving me the chance to do your anthology's book cover. Tiololo, aka Rinskuro 13, for being a good friend and critic, and for letting me teach him all the graphic design stuff (rest in peace, my friend). Mikemacdee for being a harsh but honest friend and CPW member. Dr. Frank N. Furter for being a better ''friend and for being one of the calmest and most understanding critics I've ever met. Umbrello for your jokes and showing us your awesome gameplay videos (I still watch you).G4T0R4D3xEN3RGY for banning me from using the chat two years ago. ChristianWallis for being an awesome writer and a cool dude. SnakeTongue237 for being a fellow depression victim (who bravely spoke up his thoughts) and for being a friend. If I somehow missed someone, forgive me. But keep in mind, you shall be remembered. Thank you for being a part of my life. Welp, it's about time I leave. Still have to catch the train to Nopeland. I am very happy to be a part of this big, creepy family. Thank you for letting me in. RuckusQuantum, signing off. ''June 2014 - October 2016 Category:Blog posts